Someone to hold on, to
by Grace-1997
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate were actually best friends, before Connect 3 got that popular and they fell apart, even though they also had feelings for each other. Caitlyn is sitting at the sea (Camp Rock, the second movie), afraid about what'll happen to the camp, thanks to Camp Star. Nate comes along and talks to her, to comfort her. Will old feelings arise? Naitlyn One Shot! I own nothing!


**Hay guys! I'm at the moment on the 'let's try to write something for old obsessions' phase and my next obsession goes to... ding! ding! ding! Camp Rock! :D**

**I totally loved that movie and I really wanted to write an One Shot about Naitlyn (Nate/Caitlyn), my favorite couple there! :D**

**I thought, that they were cute and I had an One Shot idea and wanted to share it with you! :)**

**If you want to read more from me, go to my profile, where also is a link of my life journal, I just started with infos about my stories :D**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Caitlyn and Nate were actually best friends, before Connect 3 got that popular and they fell apart, even though they also had feelings for each other. Caitlyn is sitting at the sea (Camp Rock, the second movie), afraid about what'll happen to the camp, thanks to Camp Star. Nate comes along and talks to her, to comfort her. Will old feelings arise?**

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I was sitting at the sea, thinking about what happened the past days at the camps.

I always thought, the camp should be real fun but this time, it started really awful because of Camp Star.

Don't get me wrong, I loved it to help out at the camp, especially since I have some more contact with the guys again.

Especially, because I have more contact with Nate again.

You won't believe it, but as the guys were at the camp for real before, Nate and I were best friends.

Then they got really popular and we fell apart.

I actually also had feelings for him and we were really, really close.

Screw that. I still had feelings for him but I knew, that he was hitting on that girl from Camp Star.

What was her name? Dina? Danielle? Dana?

I didn't even really remember her name.

All I knew was, that she also destroyed my last chance with Nate here on the camp and it was freaking me out.

Almost as much, as the fact that Camp Rock might slowly go down.

We lost so many members and I didn't know if Mitchie, the guys and us others could keep it up.

I did it not only for me but for all of my friends, even though, I had doubts.

Will this really all work?

Now, we also had to compete against them at the final jam.

I always stood strong in front of other people and tried to show, that I think, everything will be fine but I was worried as well.

Not only me. Everyone was worried.

Shane told me, that Mitchie were freaking out at their last date.

I sighed. Well, at least Mitchie had a boy, who cared about her and tried to help her.

Even though, Shane and Mitchie fought a lot the past days but they always come back to each other, anyway.

They were to much in to each other.

I sighed again and looked down. Why couldn't I have someone like this?

''Caitlyn? Is everything okay?'' Suddenly someone asked me from behind and I turned around shocked to look in to the eyes of my ex- best friend and still crush, Nate.

''Nate? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others? Shouldn't you be with Dina?'' I asked, confused and a bit mad.

Why did he care, what was wrong with me?

He was the main- reason, why we weren't best friends anymore.

Nate sighed and took the last steps to me.

Then he replied, ''Only, because we're not on that good terms anymore, doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Caitlyn. Besides , her name is Dana and no, I shouldn't be. I really do and I can see, that not everything is okay. What is wrong?''

**Nate's POV:**

I replied, ''Only, because we're not on that good terms anymore, doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Caitlyn. Besides , her name is Dana and no, I shouldn't be. I really do and I can see, that not everything is okay. What is wrong?''

I could see, that she was mad and I didn't really get why.

Was she like that, because of me?

I hoped not, because...

To say the truth, I stopped the thing with Dana and me.

First of all, she was the daughter of the man, that almost brought Brown down.

Second, she was from Camp Star.

And third, I was in love with someone else.

That someone else was Caitlyn, my ex- best friend.

I realized it, as we started working together again for Camp Rock and I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Especially, I do care about her, a lot.

Caitlyn looked shocked at me and then sighed.

She sat back down, with her knees up to her chest and I sat down to her, as well.

''It's just... All of this. How should we win against Camp Star? How can we save the camp and how can we help Brown? All of this seems so hard and I'm freaking out here and have nobody, to tell it because everybody except at least one person, to stay a bit calm.'' She told me.

I almost chuckled.

That was Caitlyn for you. Trying to do the right thing.

''You don't always have to stay calm. I do understand you really good. I feel a lot like you do. This is freaking me out as well and Brown is my uncle. I would be one of the last persons, who wants this camp to go down hill. So many memories and so many people, who love this camp. I'm one of them.'' I replied and Caitlyn looked at me.

I saw some tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

Then she shook her head.

''You at least have someone to hold on to. You have Dana, Mitchie has Shane,... Everybody has somebody to talk to and I'm just suffering here alone.'' She said to me and I sighed.

If only she knew.

Well, now was probably the perfect time to tell her.

''I broke it up with Dana.'' I explained to her and Caitlyn's eyes went wide.

I didn't know, if break up was the right word.

We weren't even really together.

''What did happen?'' Caitlyn asked me confused.

I sighed again and then replied, ''It just didn't work out. She's from Camp Star and the daughter of the owner of the camp, who can not stand Brown. You know, I'm not that much in to the forbidden love thing and he doesn't seem worth it.''

Caitlyn chuckled at my explanation and me, too and then she turned around to me, to completely face me.

Then she suddenly got serious , again.

''Why did we stop being best friends?'' She questioned me, sad.

I shook my head and replied, ''I have no idea but to say the truth, I don't know, if we could still be best friends, because...''

I wasn't finished and already saw tears in her eyes.

She totally got it wrong.

I quickly finished my sentence, ''Because I'm in love with you, Caitlyn. I also broke it up with Dana , because of that. I realized it, as we spent more time together, again. I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the one, you can hold on , to while we try to save Camp Rock.''

I knew, that she didn't feel the same way but I just had to try.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide and I feared, that she'll slap me.

Instead of that, I suddenly felt an other pair of lips on mine.

Oh my god! Caitlyn was kissing me!

I immediately kissed back, putting my arms around her waist, while hers wandered around my neck.

The kiss was amazing and my whole body was on fire from it.

As we broke apart after 20 seconds, Caitlyn smiled at me and told me, ''I love you, too and I'd love it, if you would be my savior in the need.''

* * *

**Okay, I know. Not my best one but I still hope, that you guys like it! :D**


End file.
